Complice
by cmils
Summary: -Él estaba completamente sedado-Continué-Luego Tanya me exigió que le ayudara a trasladar a Cullen a su habitación. Si no lo hacía ella misma iría donde ti, Bella y te demostraría que yo ya estaba metido en este lío. Y que era su complice. Edward y Bella
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio

**La Historia es mía.**

**No se confundan la pareja principal son Bella y Edward pero la mayor parte de la historia esta contada por Jake.**

**Los personajes de S. Meyer**

* * *

**¿Que tanto se puede creer que se esta haciendo lo correcto al separar dos corazones que son uno? **

**Todos humanos. Una boda, una mentira, un silencio y una verdad.**

* * *

Prefacio.

Toda mi vida he sido su mejor amigo. Desde que tengo uso de razón Bella era mi mundo, todo giraba a su alrededor. Ahora no podía explicarme como todo había cambiado tanto y cómo en tan poco tiempo habíamos llegado a esto.

La única explicación que me era más factible era que esa relación tan repentina no debía ser.

Tanya, quien se había obsesionado con el chico nuevo, Edward Cullen, ya había urdido todo un plan para separarlo de Bella.

Yo por mi parte, no estaba dispuesto a perderle. Si, estaba enfermo de celos y no entendía por qué le había elegido a él. Quizás por eso que me deje convencer tan fácil y no me importó porque estoy enamorado de la que siempre había considerado mi gran amiga, Isabella Swan.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**Espero que les guste.**

**Un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorpresa indeseable

**Aclaro nuevamente que esta historia es Edward & Bella, solo que bajo el punto de vista de Jacob Black.**

Ningún copo de nieve se siente responsable de la avalancha.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

**POV Jacob.**

No se como las cosas se habían enredado tanto y habían llegado a este punto, ya sin retorno.

Bella y yo estábamos a punto de dar el "si quiero" gracias a una mentira de Tanya Denali. Si, tal y como se oía, esa era la verdad. La cruda verdad.

Todo había resultado como se había planeado. Yo me quedaba con la chica, Tanya con el chico, luego ellos se irían lejos y no regresaría jamás.

Reí sin humor al recordar como todo se complicó cuando algo inesperado e inevitable ocurrió.

Ahora me sentía extremadamente culpable y simplemente por haber sido el maldito cómplice. Él idiota que se calló la verdad y se presto para dañar a dos personas que se amaban por su propio interes.

Todo comenzó cuando esa familia llegó a Forks, a instalarse momentáneamente en casa de los Hale, mientras remodelaban y alistaban una verdadera mansión a las afueras del pueblo.

Los Hale habían estado esperándolos durante días, incluso regresarían pronto sus hijos Jasper y Rosalíe, a pasar sus vacaciones en casa, ya que, los dos se habían ido a estudiar a distintas universidades a comienzos de este año.

Primero llegó un matrimonio relativamente joven, él, era un médico cirujano, y ella, una restauradora de antigüedades bastante reconocida.

A los días después llegó una de sus tres hijos.

Recuerdo que Jessica nos dijo que se llamaba Alice Cullen y que, al igual que nosotros, cursaba el último año de preparatoria y lo terminaría en este pueblo. En pocos días ella ya era amiga de Bella, quien, estudiaba en ése instituto, porque yo, en cambio, terminaba mis cursos en la Push. Mi hogar.

Quizás sí esa amistad no se hubiera forjado, ellos nunca se hubieran conocido y todo seguiría igual que antes.

Cuando Bella me la presento, me pareció divertida y una persona muy especial. Bastante guapa para ser tan delgada y enana, tal vez un poco absorbente pero supuse que era porque estaba sola en un pueblo que no conocía y necesitaba aferrarse de alguien y no pudo encontrar a nadie mejor que mi querida amiga.

Nuestra vida era sencilla y sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Yo era un hijo más para Charlie y Renee, los padres de Bella. Charlie era el Jefe de Policía de Forks y Renee era una abnegada esposa y madre excepcional, a la cual, de una u otra manera, la sentía como una segunda madre desde que la mía murió.

Hacía ya varios días que no subía a Forks por estar en periodo de "exámenes finales" y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Bella. Cada vez que había intentado comunicarme con ella, no estaba. Según la mismísima Renee, Bella estaba siempre con la adorable Alice o en casa de ésta, ya que, su familia completa ya había llegado y por fin se estaban instalando en la nueva casa.

Nunca me dí cuenta de cuanto amaba a Bella hasta aquella tarde, en la que en vez de ir directamente a su casa, fui a nuestro refugio personal, quería esperarla allí y así darle una gran sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que ella acudiría allí, era su costumbre desde hacía un par de años, era su lugar favorito, nuestro prado, aquel apacible lugar lleno de flores silvestres y de colores para disfrutar de los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde.

Pero él que se llevó la peor de las sorpresas, fui yo, cuando la vi allí, besándose apasionadamente con un desconocido. ¡Un desconocido!

Me quede allí inmóvil, mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Obviamente yo no le conocía. Por un segundo pensé que era él blandengue de Mike Newton, quien no era para nada una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo desde que, en una oportunidad se le había declarado a Bella, sin resultados positivos para él. Bueno, ni para él, ni para nadie hasta el minuto. Bella siempre le respondía a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ella con intenciones amorosas que no estaba interesada en tener novio, pero ése estupido aún no se cansaba de perseguirla y eso me ponía de mal humor la mayoría de las veces.

Al mirarlo bien, me di cuenta que jamás le había visto y lo peor de todo, era que yo ya estaba enfermo de celos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente al experimentar esta nueva sensación absolutamente desconocida que me impulsaba a correr hacia ellos, cogerlo por la espalda y alejarlo por las malas de ella.

Todos mis músculos querían destruirle y hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Bella no supo que yo estaba allí, ya que, por mero instinto, me escondí de inmediato detrás de un árbol y los observé atentamente.

Él la tenía entre sus brazos, ella ciñéndose completamente a él, respirando el mismo aliento y con sus manos pegadas al cuerpo del otro.

¡Maldita sea! Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar en estos momentos.

Ya era la hora del crepúsculo cuando por fin se apartaron y se marcharon tomados de la mano.

Se veían verdaderamente felices, mientras por otro lado, yo me encontraba furioso y frustrado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de estos sentimientos a los que siempre había catalogado pertenecientes a nuestra amistad.

Fue tanto tiempo el que estuve allí que había dejado las huellas de mis uñas clavadas al tronco para resistir y tratar de controlarme.

La rabia que sentía era infinita.

Por un par de días me fue fácil escapar de tener que ir a su casa y así intentar evitar averiguarlo todo pero mi padre me envió a dejarle a Charlie unos instrumentos de pesca porque los utilizarían al día siguiente, por lo que, debía ir.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para ordenar mis emociones. Intenté convencerme que aquello no había ocurrido, casi llegue a creerlo. Pero no.

Bella estaba saliendo con el tal Edward Cullen, el hijo medio de los Cullen, no llevaban ni dos días de conocerse y ya estaban juntos.

Cuando al fin la tuve al frente de mí me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin duda Bella estaba radiante.

Debía reconocerlo, Isabella Swan, era sencillamente hermosa, desde pequeña había sido la mas linda de todas para mí. Aquellos ojos chocolate, su piel casi transparente, su delicada figura y su estructura delgada, sus labios suaves y esa sonrisa tan propia que no había visto en nadie más y que para mi felicidad siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarme. Además estaba aquella entrega, esa valentía para enfrentar el mundo y esa gran convicción en lo que creía justo, no tenía comparación.

-¡Jake!- Dijo Bella haciéndome reaccionar- Estas muy pensativo últimamente.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo también ando en las nubes últimamente, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de bajar a verte a la reserva.

- ¿Por qué?-Luego me arrepentí de preguntar.

Volvió a sonreir.

- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Me miró con ojos expectantes.

-No tengo tiempo-Me negué- Lo siento Bella, tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer en la Push-Traté de evadirla pero me resulto en vano cuando ella me atajo cuando su mano se posó sobre la mía.

-Jacob, espera… para mí es importante-Dijo sonrojándose.

Le devolví la mirada, a la espera de que ella clavara un puñal en el medio de mi corazón.

- Lo encontré. Es él. Estoy segura. Jake, me he enamorado- Dijo con voz tierna.

- ¿De que hablas Bella?- Le pregunte cínicamente haciéndome el desentendido

-De Edward Cullen. Mi novio.

-¿Novio?- Repetí como tonto.

Sonrió asintiendo y tuve que escuchar sus virtudes.

Según las propias palabras que ella me dijo su encuentro con él fue mágico, ella no sabía como explicarlo, dijo que era como si le conociera de siempre, que fue amor a primera vista o algo así y que esa conexión era única.

Estaba demasiado alucinada a mi gusto y se lo hice saber pero sin duda ella estaba loca por él. Estaba feliz, nunca le había visto a sí y eso que yo me jactaba de ser el único que sabía lo que ella sentía, quería o necesitaba.

Y ahora, nada. Con decir que ni siquiera al estar junto a mí la calmaba.

Ni siquiera lo conocía, lo odiaba y no confiaba para nada en él.

Estaba seguro que le haría daño.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?-Preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos- Tienes que conocerlo, Edward viene formalmente a conocer a mis padres- Tú eres parte de la familia Jake, no puedes faltar.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. A ese rostro de ángel no le podía negar nada.

A la media hora afuera de la casa de Bella se estacionó un volvo plateado.

Por fuera él parecía todo un caballero. No entendía sinceramente que había visto Bella en él y por qué le había elegido sí estaba claro no tenía nada en especial y no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Sólo tenía la piel más pálida que lo normal, incluso hasta más que la piel suave y albina de mi amiga, el cabello desordenado y castaño rojizo y unos ojos verdes que no perdían de vista a la chica de mis sueños.

Estaba decidido. Yo no iba a renunciar a ella por nada, ya que, estaba casi seguro que Bella sentía lo mismo por mi y no se había dado cuenta. Yo debía demostrárselo, luchando por su amor, por nuestro amor.


	3. Chapter 3 Rechazo o Aceptación

**La paciencia es una de las virtudes más preciadas.**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Rechazo o Aceptación.

**POV Jacob.**

La cena fue simplemente una verdadera tortura.

El peor momento, sin duda, fue cuando ése idiota le regaló a Bella una, más bien dicho dos delgadas y finas cadenas de plata entrelazadas, con una letra B colgando de ella, también de plata.

Bella gratamente sorprendida dijo que lo usaría siempre como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

Suspiré amargamente pero nadie lo notó.

La forma en que él la miraba o la tocaba me daba envidia, quizás, no era el sentimiento correcto pero me sentía totalmente desquiciado, eso era lo que tenía dentro, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Yo siempre había ocupado ese lugar y esa mirada. Me sentía completamente desplazado y rezagado a un tercer o cuarto lugar.

Los padres de Bella estaban verdaderamente complacidos y se mostraban dichosos por causa de su nuevo e ideal hijo.

Era una verdadera maldición. Todo estaba en mí contra.

Decidí salir de allí antes de que me descontrolara. Cullen se dio cuenta de mi estado aunque evitó decir algo para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Aquello me alivio en parte, y aunque Bella no entendió la excusa que le dí, me marché y le prometí volver pronto.

Sentí que el aire no me era suficiente, aumente la velocidad de la camioneta pero al mirar por el retrovisor noté que un auto oscuro me seguía. Lo conocía bien, e iba a gran velocidad, a pesar de la rapidez a la que iba yo, no le fue difícil rebasarme y hacerme detener en plena carretera.

Tuve que parar.

Salí hecho una furia para encárale. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-Que quieres- Le pregunté a penas salí y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-Hablar contigo, Jacob-Dijo acercándose a mí en un tono seductor.

-Hace años que no me dirigías la palabra.

-Te conviene-Aseguró.

-¿Convenirme? ¿A mí?- Refunfuñe-¿Por qué?

- Se que siempre has estado enamorado de Bella-Afirmó.

Me sorprendió esa declaración. Aquello sin querer me puso en evidencia.

Ella sonrió.

-¿A donde vas con todo esto Tanya?-Inquirí.

Ella me miro un poco aburrida, conocía bien aquella mirada, no en vano en nuestra niñez habíamos sido muy unidos y por algunos años fuimos amigos inseparables.

- A que te puedo ofrecer un trato.

- ¿Un trato? -Repetí.

- Así es- Asintió.

Esto realmente no pintaba bien pero quería saber que era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

- Sin rodeos...-Pedí.

- Edward… me interesa- Declaró- Lo quiero para mí.

- ¿Solo por que esta con Bella?- Pregunté irónicamente.

Me miró con odio.

-No-Dijo no tan convencida y negando con la cabeza.

En ese momento sólo podía recordar era a Bella besando a Cullen.

La frustración que sentía al pensar en todo lo que estaba perdiendo en estos instantes, sabiendo que, él que tenía que estar al lado de Bella era yo y nadie más.

Eso fue lo que me venció.

-Habla de una vez-Refunfuñé al fin.

Sonrió complacida.

- Si me ayudas, tú podrás quedarte con ella.

Le sostuve la mirada esta vez intentando preveer sus intenciones.

-Y por supuesto, Edward, no regresará pues yo me habré ido con él muy lejos, a disfrutar de la gran vida que yo me merezco y sólo él puede darme.

No respondí, pero descubrí que no me había negado desde el comienzo. Aquello me asusto.

-¿Y que demonios tendría que hacer?

-Simplemente estar en el lugar preciso, en el momento exacto.

Y con esas palabras vi mi gran oportunidad para recuperarla.

-Estaremos en contacto, Jake- Dijo a modo de despedida y se fue hacia su coche, sin esperar mi rechazo o aceptación.

Momento actual.

Los nervios habían hecho acto de presencia, me costaba respirar.

Nunca me imagine ser el protagonista de un evento trascendental y que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la mía.

Faltaban uno minutos para que empezara la ceremonia, ya que, estaba todo listo y dispuesto para que así, fuera.

Después de todo yo era el novio y me podía dar el lujo de estar histérico.

Seth, quien hacía la vez de padrino, no logró calmarme hasta el tercer o cuarto intento.

Me sentía un verdadero pingüino vestido de etiqueta y con gel en el cabello recién cortado ¡Cuanto extrañaba mi melena!

El lugar que se había escogido para la boda estaba repleto y cuidadosamente arreglado.

Debía reconocer que, aunque fuera la hermana de… bueno, de él, la que había organizado todo, incluyendo hasta el mínimo detalle, lo hizo más que bien, a pesar del poco tiempo con el que contó.

Después de todo quien se casaba era su mejor amiga.

El reverendo, nuestras familias, amigos y conocidos estaban en su lugar y sabía que algunos habían venido por compromiso, otros por sano interés y otros por curiosidad de saber lo que pudiera pasar y otros simplemente por cariño a Bella.

Yo no era nadie para impedir que ellos vinieran. Si, Los Cullen, todos sus miembros también habían asistido. Y cuando digo "todos", eran todos.

Era extraño verlo allí a él también, de pie en la cuarta fila, a mano derecha, al lado de su familia y de la que era oficialmente su mujer.

Sinceramente no creía que él fuera a aparecerse por aquí pero me había equivocado. Ahí estaba, completamente inmóvil o mejor dicho resistiendo el calvario, o quizás, pensando que esta sería la última oportunidad de verla.

Por un instante me sentí mal por él, al verlo entrar cabizbajo junto a los suyos, sobre todo cuando por un minuto, en la entrada pudo liberarse del acoso de su esposa y me rogó encarecidamente que la cuidara y la hiciera muy feliz.

Al mirar sus ojos fue como verme a mí mismo tiempo atrás, al tener que presenciar como el amor de su vida estaba con otro y peor aún, para él, ya que ella se casaba conmigo y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Respira Jake- Me pidió Seth haciéndome volver a la realidad-Bella, ya viene- Me avisó.

Sentí como las puertas se abrían de par en par y sin esperar me giré para ver aparecer a la novia como todos los presentes y sin poder evitarlo, un rostro conocido entre la gente llamó mi atención, ya que, sonreía maliciosamente y tenía la victoria pegada en la cara.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Cami.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelaciones

**Todo el mundo lastima alguna vez en la vida. Queriendo o no.**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

**POV Jacob.**

Primero entró Ángela, del brazo de su reciente novio y amigo nuestro, Ben.

Estaban elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión, por supuesto. Él, con un traje especialmente diseñado, color gris oscuro, y ella, con un vestido color turquesa, de satín y muy bonito, no era largo, sólo le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y a pesar de lo sencillo del corte hacia resaltar su delgada cintura. Sonreía tímidamente al pasar por el pasillo de manera lenta y pausada.

Detrás de ellos, venía Alice, seria y con ojos tristes tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano.

Venía en solitario, marcando el paso, lucía hermosa, con un vestido strapless plateado y muy brillante, apegado. Buscaba entre los asistentes a alguien, quizás a su novio, Jasper Hale. Quien apropósito aún no había llegado a la ceremonia.

Nadie sabía donde se había metido excepto nosotros dos. Nunca le había tratado mucho en estos años. Yo consideraba que él era una buena persona y en el momento en que le rogué hacer algo por Bella, aceptó inmediatamente y sin importar lo que fuese. Creo que él también estuvo interesado en ella, en el pasado. Claro, interés que sólo duró hasta que él se fue del pueblo y no retomó a causa de Alice porque quedó absolutamente prendado de aquella enana.

No me importó confesarme con él. Se enteró de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía y realmente espero que haya resultado lo que pedí hacer y que todavía no sea demasiado tarde.

Volví a tomar aire.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, veía los rostros de todos los presentes.

La de mi familia, solo compuesta por mi padre, quien no voltió a la puerta y me miraba seriamente, cómo si supiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no estuviera de acuerdo. A su lado se encontraba Sam y su esposa Emily, detrás de ellos estaba Sue, la madre de Seth y Leah, mis amigos. Sue, era una buena amiga de la madre de Bella, ella aún llevaba el luto por la muerte de su marido después de casi un año de su partida.

En el lado contrario, junto a los Cullen, estaban las hermanas Tanya, criticando entre susurros cada detalle de la organización de la boda casi perfecta con algunos compañeros de instituto de Bella.

Como se notaba la envidia que desbordaban, al no ser, alguna de ellas, la afortunada novia.

Renee se notaba nerviosa, digna madre de la novia. Típico de ella. Ya casi se le salían las lágrimas.

Continúe con mi recorrido visual y me fue imposible no volver a mirar la cara de "ella", sentía un asco al verla, aún con esa sonrisita maquiavélica y de brazo tenso de su marido. A demás, no entendía porque seguía con esa farsa de ser la flamante señora Cullen.

Yo estaba seguro de dos cosas con respecto a ella.

La primera era de que Cullen no había tocado a Tanya nunca o por lo menos durante estos últimos meses, de lo contrario, se hubiera dado cuenta de que el embarazo que ella decía estar viviendo ahora, no existía. Y lo segundo, era que, para mi desgracia por un lado y para mi fortuna por otro, a la única que había hecho suya, había sido a mi Bella.

Se me revolvió el estomago cuando me entere de los propios labios del doctor que revisó a Bella, esa vez, que ella sería madre en los próximos meses y me alegra que ése medico no fuera Carlisle, el padre de Edward, quien la examinara, ya que, casi la atiende, de no ser porque justo en ese momento se presentó otra emergencia en el hospital, él tuvo que dejar que otro doctor la viera.

Bella me rogó que no le digiera a nadie sobre su embarazo, ese sería su gran secreto. Le jure que de mi boca no saldría y fue ahí cuando le ofrecí por primera vez casarse conmigo, a lo que ella en ese momento se negó.

De eso hacia casi unos dos meses.

Era el colmo que la que fingiera un embarazo de unos casi cinco meses y engañara a todo el mundo, fuera Tanya... y pensar que esa gran mentira fue la primera que comenzó a separar a Cullen, de Bella.

Si, así fue como todo cambió aquel día de lluvia intensa cuando habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que le prometí a Bella volver a su casa y no lo había cumplido.

Aun me pregunto porque demonios conteste esa llamada.

Flash Back.

El telefono había sonado con insistencia.

- Bueno-Contesté sin mucho animo.

- Jacob-Dijo al escuchar mi voz- Tienes que venir de inmediato a mi casa-Me ordenó.

- ¿Porque? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Bella esta bien?-Me enervé-Te juro que sí les has hecho algo…

- ¡Para!-Dijo interrumpiéndome-A tu Bella no la ha pasado nada-Se calló por un segundo-Sólo que, se le ha perdido el novio desde ayer en la noche.

- ¿Que? ¿Cullen desapareció?

-De cierta manera… si… paso aquí la noche pero aún esta inconciente.

-¡Voy para allá!- Le dije, cortando la comunicación.

En menos de quince minutos estaba afuera de su casa.

La cual se encontraba relativamente cerca de la de Bella, que ironía.

Tanya me esperaba, por supuesto, me invitó a pasar como sí nada y lo primero que vi fue a Edward Cullen, durmiendo profundamente en el sofá principal.

-¿Qué hace, aquí?

Tanya sonrió.

- Mi plan fue todo un éxito- Se jactó.

- ¿Que hiciste?-Inquirí.

Dudó pero finalmente se decidió a contarme cada detalle.

-Ayer por la tarde prepare mi coche para que se averiara en la carretera por donde sabía que Edward pasaría para llegar a la casa de nuestra "querida amiga Bella"-Dijo con inocencia- Le hice parar y intentó, de buena manera, revisar mi coche pero no pudo hacer mucho y después de unos minutos le pedí que me trajera a casa ya que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.

Sus palabras frías y calculadoras me confirmaron que este plan estaba trazado desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Y gracias a mis encantos y mi gran poder de convencimiento llegamos aquí convenientemente empapados. Le ofrecí cambiarse la ropa mojada por algunas que Eleazar había dejado en casa, antes de irse a Italia con Carmen, a donde mis tíos Vulturis a pasar una temporada.

Se rió.

-El no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, se cambio y le ofrecí un poco de un muy especial chocolate caliente-Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia- En cuestión de minutos estaba durmiendo como un lindo bebe-Suspiró al verlo, al parecer Bella no era la única rendida a sus encantos- Y bueno gracias a mis conocimientos médicos le inyecte algo que por lo menos lo hará dormir hasta la tarde.

No podía creer lo que Tanya había acabado de hacer, drogar a alguien para que se desapareciera por un tiempo, ¿Para que? ¿Con que fin?

-Ahora necesito que lo lleves a mi habitación-Ordenó.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oíste. Y aquí va tu parte querido. Harás que Bella lo vea en mi cama conmigo a su lado.

Quería fingir haber pasado la noche con él. Tanya no tenía descaro y me miró malévola.

-Te recuerdo que ya estas metido en esto Jake, ya eres mi cómplice.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedí.

-O quieres que tu querida Bella se enteré que aceptaste un trato conmigo-Dijo mostrándome una pequeña grabadora.

Abrí los ojos como plato mientras la encendió y escuche nuestra conversación.

-«Sí me ayudas, tú podrás quedarte con ella»-Sonó la voz de Tanya-«Y por supuesto, Edward, no regresará pues yo me habré ido con él muy lejos.»

-«Y que demonios tendría que hacer.»

- «Simplemente estar en el lugar preciso en el momento exacto…Estaremos en contacto Jake.»

Le arrebate la grabadora de las manos y la destruí arrogándola contra la pared y pisoteándola para terminar con esta farsa.

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó con el escándalo. Tanya volvía a sonreír y se paseó por la sala.

-Jake, ¿Realmente me crees tan ingenua al pensar que sólo tener una copia de está cinta?

¡Maldición!

-No, por supuesto que no- Contesté irritado.

Me tenía en sus manos y fue ahí cuando me rendí e hice todo lo que ella pidió.

Trasladé con un poco de dificultad a Cullen a su habitación, por suerte su cuarto estaba en el primer nivel y colindaba con el exterior de la propiedad.

Recuerdo que él menciono un par de veces el nombre de Bella mientras lo cargaba, por suerte no despertó.

Ella me dijo lo que hacer con Bella. En simples palabras sólo debía traerla por este camino y ella misma reconocería el volvo de su novio.

Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente para ella. Complacida de sí misma se fue a cambiar, preparándose para hacer una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida, mientras yo, me iba a cumplir con su encargo maldito.

* * *

**Hola espero que cada vez se vaya entendiendo más. en el proximo ¡Bella pilla a Tanya Con Edward!... y la llegada de la novia ¿Les gusto el secreto de Bella?**

**Un abrazo.**

**Y gracias por dedicarme un minuto para leer esto.**


	5. Chapter 5 El Engaño

**No fui capaz, en mi mismo yo me perdí.**

* * *

Capitulo 5 El Engaño.

**POV Jacob.**

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella aún llovía con intensidad, sólo estaba ella, púes Renee estaba en casa de Sue, en la Push, y Charlie, aún no regresaba del trabajo.

Ella se notaba muy preocupada y se alegro un poco al verme llegar.

Debía que hacerme el desentendido.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?- Le pregunté abrazándole.

-Acabo de hablar con Alice. Ellos pensaban que, Edward estaba aquí, conmigo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que Edward ayer salió de su casa para venir a verme y desde eso, que nadie sabe nada del él. Debo ir para su casa-Anunció-Alice me dijo que saldrían a buscarlo. Tengo que ir con ellos.

-Cálmate Bella, él tiene que estar bien.

-Algo me dice que algo le pasó. Edward, no desaparecería así como así.

-Quizás este con un amigo.

-Alice estaba con Jasper, es su amigo más cercano acá y él tampoco sabe nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Me dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-¡No pensarás salir con este clima!-Intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¡Claro que si!- Dijo segura- ¡Y tú me acompañaras!-Afirmó.

Ella misma se estaba condenando, sin saber.

-Será mejor no salir en minutos, Bella, la tormenta empeorara- Le dije intentando negarme otra vez.

Pero yo la conocía y sabía mejor que nadie lo terca que era.

-No me importa.

No tuve más remedio que acompañarle.

Fuimos en mi coche y cuando pasábamos por la casa de Tanya conversábamos de cómo les estaba yendo con los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación, que sería en un mes, para tratar de distraerla y evitar que se fijara en que el automóvil de su novio que estaba aparcado en casa de su "amiga" pero resultó en vano.

Apenas lo vio, sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Allí esta!- Dijo señalando el volvo.

¡Rayos! Que bueno era yo, haciendo el papel equivocado, deberían contratarme como el malo de la película.

Nos paramos y Bella atravesó corriendo la calle para pararse frente de la entrada sin importarle que la lluvia la mojara.

Cuando llegue a su lado su rostro tenía un gran signo de interrogación.

-No tengo idea porque podría estar aquí- Murmuró- Quizás le paso algo a Tanya o a Kate- Pensó inocentemente.

Se acerco lentamente a la casa y tocó pero nadie respondió.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos.

-Quizás no haya nadie- Le dije retrocediendo-Es mejor que nos vallamos.

-No.

Odiaba ese sentido de la aventura que tenía Bella.

Se acerco a una ventana y miro pero la casa no vio a nadie, yo estaba a diez pasos de ella con los brazos cruzados esperando a que desistiera de creerse investigador privado, mire al cielo porque me cayó una gran gota, las nubes se estaban quebrando y estaba comenzando a llover torrencialmente dejando de lado la llovizna que nos estaba haciendo compañía.

Bella estaba regresando hacia mí para irnos cuando desde dentro alguien prendía una luz en la habitación de Tanya.

Mi amiga lamentablemente se dio cuenta de aquello y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó.

En un instante yo estaba a su lado.

-Bella es mejor que no te acerques- Le advertí.

No me hizo caso y fue hacia allí.

Yo le seguí, ya no había forma de evitarlo.

Se asomo sin problemas por la ventana y fui testigo de como se paralizaba y quebraba.

También miré.

El escenario, era espantoso.

En la cama estaban los dos, acostados en la cama con una delgada sabana de seda cubriendo la desnudez de ambos cuerpos.

Edward dormía profundamente y Tanya recostada y acurrucada lo abrazaba feliz, acariciando lentamente y con una de sus manos el abdomen de Cullen.

Bella estaba inmóvil como sí no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

Tanya sabía que tenía público y sólo con el fin de hacer más daño, estiró su cuello y busco los labios de él. Le besó suavemente y recorrió la mandíbula con la punta de su lengua a lo que Edward reacciono moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Intenté sacarla de allí pero Bella se negó y nuestro forcejeo aviso a Tanya, quien nos miro por la ventana y por un instante se fingió descubierta.

Bella desvió la mirada con asco y comenzó a caminar dando torpes zancadas.

-Sácame de aquí- Murmuró con voz ronca.

Ni que tuviera que repetirlo. Comenzamos a retroceder lo más rápido que pudimos.

Pero el golpe de gracia lo dio Tanya al abrir la puerta principal saliendo a la estancia y llevando puesta una delgada bata de satín roja.

Suspiró y bostezó cansada antes de hablar.

-Me parece no hay mucho que decir- Empezó dirigiéndose a Bella.

Bella llena de rabia la miró y se acercó despacio.

- ¿Desde cuando?-Pegunto con la voz que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué desde cuando?¿Me hace suya?

Otra puñalada directo al corazón de Bella, ya que, se estremeció de dolor.

-Esto no es necesario- Les dije a las dos.

-Déjala Jake- Me dijo Tanya- Bella quiere saber- Se rió-Desde el día en que te compró esa cadena de plata que aun llevas puesta.

Mi amiga la miró extrañada.

Tanya continuó con su explicación.

-Venía saliendo de la joyería cuando nos encontramos y bueno tu comprenderás, una cosa llevó a la otra y desde allí he sido… su amante.

En un acto de furia Bella se arrancó la cadena, la tiró lejos y salió corriendo llorando descontrolada.

El cielo también fue su enemigo pues llovía sin parar.

-Te has pasado- Le dije a Tanya.

-Disfrútalo-Me ordenó-Lo conseguiste sin mucho esfuerzo, ya es tuya-Me dijo- Te la mereces.

Me sonrió.

-Y esto aún no termina.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Pero tú ya no me sirves. Ahora todo depende de mí.

No le dije más, recogí el collar y salí corriendo detrás de Bella.

Fin del Flash Back.

Al principio no pude ver nada. Sólo podía oír los murmullos, así que me corrí un paso a mi derecha y de pronto mi mundo se detuvo por completo.

Simplemente todo se borró a mí alrededor.

Mis ojos vieron a la mujer más hermosa del mundo del brazo de su padre y caminando hacía mí. Mi Bella apareció cual ángel, no, era poca la comparación. Realmente no había palabras para describirle.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente, al encontrarme esperándola.

Seth, llamó mi atención con un gesto para que cerrara la boca.

Me reí nerviosamente y volví a mirar a Bella y ahora me fije en los detalles.

Llevaba un vestido realmente bellísimo, con delicados encajes en la parte superior un hermoso bordado en la parte inferior del faldón y con cada paso que daba brillaban los puntos de luz de los cristales que, estaban incrustados en la tela. El velo abierto caía hacia atrás desde su peinado suavemente hasta el suelo. Haciéndola lucir, sencillamente perfecta.

Este debía ser su cuento de hadas hecho realidad pero desgraciadamente no lo era, ya que, su mirada se detuvo en Edward Cullen.

* * *

**^^ Uuuuiii que mala es Tanya, jijiji espero que les halla gustado.**

**Cami.**


	6. Chapter 6 La decisión parte 1

**Suponer las cosas no implica que sean reales.**

* * *

Capitulo 6 La decisión Parte 1.

**POV Jacob.**

Esa mirada tan profunda e íntima entre ellos dos, repercutió en mi corazón que, todavía latía por un amor, definitivamente no correspondido.

Los ojos de Bella que al principio demostraban desconcierto y sorpresa al verlo justo allí, luego se mostraron por unos segundos con el peor de los dolores y también el más claro y puro amor, mientras avanzaba hacia mí del brazo de su padre.

Que vergüenza estaba sintiendo en estos instantes, no merecía el lugar en que me encontraba. Había sido tan idiota por dejarme llevar por el amor que sólo yo sentía.

Que hubiera dado yo porque ella, alguna vez, me hubiera mirado de aquella forma.

La única vez que pude lograr que me devolviera una mirada distinta, fue aquella noche, en la que el dolor que mi Bella sentía no la dejaba reaccionar...

Sin poder evitarlo recordé como la encontré ése fatídico día en el que realmente me arrepiento de haberla dejado ir hasta casa de Tanya y mirar por su ventana.

Flash Back.

Los pasos de mi amiga se estaban borrando de la tierra producto de la lluvia intensa.

Seguirla era siempre mi lugar, ella ya no corría pero bien parecía ser un zombi. Cuando le alcancé, la tomé suavemente por los hombros. Ella detuvo su andar y yo le abracé fuerte.

-No llores pequeña-Le pedí.

-Él… era… era él…-Su mirada estaba perdida.

Que le podía decir yo.

Por un segundo pensé contarle toda la verdad pero deseché esa posibilidad casi al instante por dos razones.

La primera, fueron sus propias palabras.

-Jake, me duele tanto…tanto, no se que haría si tu no estuvieras aquí-Respiró hondo-Creo que no lo resistiría.

Y la segunda porque no era capaz de decir otra palabra que dañara más a Bella.

Además tenía claro que si le revelaba que yo también estaba implicado en todo esto, con plena seguridad, podría decir, que ella se alejaría de mí para siempre y eso sí ocurría, yo no sería capaz de resistir.

Éste era el momento en el que Bella más me necesitaba y no me permitiría fallarle ahora.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero el cielo era casi negro cuando me percaté.

Bella no había dejado de llorar ningún instante. No se podía contener.

-Vamos Bells, te llevaré a casa- Le dije cuando me atreví a cambiar de posición y hablarle otra vez cuando el aguacero dejó de caer.

Todo era mi culpa. Mi maldita culpa.

Sus ojos seguían perdidos y sin su luz.

Me dolió verla así, respiró dos veces suavemente, sollozó intentando controlarse y de pronto se desmayó.

Mis brazos alcanzaron a rodearla y a pesar de que estaba un poco fría, se sentía bien tenerle tan cerca de mí.

La llevé a su casa.

Aún no regresaban sus padres y le acomodé en el sofá principal. Lo más probable era que no regresaran esta noche a causa de la lluvia intensa que, estaba anegando todas las calles y el paso de los vehículos en el pueblo y sus alrededores.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarle el abrigo y encender el calentador. Ella aún no reaccionaba, tal vez en la inconciencia en la que se encontraba, era el mejor sitio en ese instante, para ella.

No me resistí y me acerqué a ella más de la cuenta, podía sentir su delicado aroma, incluso ahora, era más intenso debido a lo mojado que se encontraba su cabello.

Besé su frente y sentir ese sabor tan exquisito en mis labios hizo que mi cerebro pidiera más.

Por un buen rato me dedique a observar su rostro aún humedecido por las lágrimas que había derramado durante toda la tarde y que seguramente seguiría derramando en cuanto volviera a la realidad.

Lo limpié un poco con un pañuelo humedecido. Suspiré cuando mis dedos recorrían rozando una de sus mejillas.

Para mí Bella era la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra.

Me incorporé lentamente y sonreí, una de sus manos fue atrapada por una de las mías esperando a que reaccionara pronto.

Quería darle calor.

Ahora tenía un poco de color en las mejillas. Su respiración se volvió irregular y cuando abrió un poco sus ojos y se encontró con los míos.

Y esa fue la mirada que lo cambió todo.

Lo bueno y lo malo dejó de tener sentido para mi, desde ese instante.

No dijo nada y yo tampoco pero fue ella la que se refugió entre mis brazos y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

En ese minuto decidí fingir que no sabía nada de todo este lío.

Sí alguna vez Tanya me dijo que sería su cómplice, púes lo sería, ya que, sabía que yo podía hacer feliz a Bella. No iba a ser fácil, era cabezota y eso lo tenía claro mejor que nadie pero estaba dispuesto a curar su dolor y a esperarle lo que fuera necesario.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Jake-Me dijo disculpándose-Me gustaría no recordar lo que ha pasado esta tarde-Bajo la mirada-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar y de recordar.

Le besé la frente y le dije:

-Yo tampoco-Aseguré-Pero podemos hacer el intento.

Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa fugaz que atesoraré para siempre.

-Te quiero, Jake-Susurró.

-No más que yo-Le aseguré.

Le arrastre a la cocina con cuidado pensando que no sería capaz de moverse pero me sorprendí de la fuerza interior que ella tenía.

La distraje con algunas tonterías para intentar hacerla reír y aunque no lo logré del todo, me aseguré que bebiera algo caliente.

Era lo mejor, no quería que se enfriara de nuevo y menos que se enfermara.

Después de eso nos rodeo el silencio. Cosa que era bastante cómoda para ella, pero que a mí, me angustiaba.

Sabía perfectamente en quien estaba pensando.

En ese momento tocaron desesperadamente la puerta principal.

-A quien demonios se le ocurriría venir a esta hora-Pensé molesto y al parecer en voz alta.

Miré a Bella y ella estaba paralizada, con los dedos pegados en la mesa como sí supiera de quien se tratara.

-No tardaré- Le prometí parándome de la silla para abrir la puerta.

No sé sí ella me escuchó pero no emitió ningún sonido y fijó la vista en sus manos.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrí la dichosa puerta.

-Necesito hablar con Bella- Dijo él, aún mareado, como sí estuviera reaccionando de la peor de las resacas.

Quizás que demonios le había dado Tanya.

Le miré enfurecido.

En su cara había tal desesperación que conmovería a cualquiera y a pesar de yo saberlo todo, me negué.

No tendría compasión de él. Mi gran oportunidad había llegado y no la desperdiciaría.

Debía ser el mejor de los actores por el bien de Bella.

-Tu momento se acabó, Cullen-Gruñí amenazante-¡No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí! Ya lo sabe todo-Le avisé y no mentí, Bella sabía lo que debía saber-No dejaré que te le acerques, ya bastante daño le has hecho.

-Yo no se como…-Él trataba de disculparse conmigo. Esto era completamente ilógico.

Le azoté la puerta en la cara sin arrepentimiento.

Respiré dos veces para calmarme.

-Bella…-Gritó desde afuera.

Estaba a punto de volver a la cocina pero su débil voz me frenó.

-Abre la puerta Jake-Me pidió ella detrás de mí con voz decidida-Es mejor acabar esto de una vez.

* * *

**^^* El próximo capi será POV de Edward.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7 Extra POV Edward

**Amor. La vida no valdría la pena sí el no existiera. **

* * *

Extra. POV Edward. Del momento en que despierta al lado de Tanya.

El olor fue lo primero que me hizo reaccionar.

Aquel olor cítrico en el que me encontraba sumergido me hastió en seguida y sin pensarlo dos veces giré la cabeza para desviarlo por instinto pero esa fragancia seguía alojada en mi nariz.

La cabeza se me partía en dos, era como se estuviera viviendo la peor resaca de toda mi vida y ni siquiera recordaba haber bebido.

Abrí mis ojos cansados y pesados para encontrarme con algo realmente ilógico.

Sentí un frío que me recorría el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

De pronto tuve una extraña sensación que me hizo sentir desolado como si acabara de perder lo más preciado.

En primer lugar no reconocí el cuarto en que me encontraba y la posición en la que me encontraba no era muy cómoda. Tenía mi brazo atrapado con algo de peso.

Me concentré en mantener mis ojos abiertos para poder examinar la habitación.

Por el estilo de la decoración fui conciente de que esta alcoba tenía dueña.

Volví a girar y miré a mí alrededor, me esforcé por reconocer el lugar pero me era completamente desconocido.

Con unos o dos intentos logré incorporar un poco mi cabeza y echar un vistazo.

Y entonces fui conciente de todo.

A mi lado estaba Tanya Denali. Mejor dicho pegada a mí piel, piel que apropósito parecía de metal.

La reconocí por su cabello.

Y en ese instante inconcientemente vinieron a mi mente las palabras que me había dicho mi hermana.

_-"Aléjate de ella, Edward. Tanya no es buena"._

Contuve la respiración.

Ella descansaba encima de mi pecho sobresaltado, estaba despierta.

La oí emitir una risita que me estremeció.

-Sabes-Dijo divertida cuando sintió que me movía- Eres todo un experto.

Mi cerebro procesó la información lenta y dolorosamente.

Yo sólo había estado con Bella. Yo sólo le pertenecía a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Cerré los ojos.

Sólo habían sido un par de veces hasta ahora pero, sin duda, habían sido lo mejor de mi vida.

Nuestras entregas habían sido prefectas... tan puras, tan llenas de pasión, tan incondicionales que para mí, habían sido, la unión de dos partes que formaron un sólo ser, en el cual, nos fundimos completamente y por amor.

Bella… mi Bella. ¿Qué le había hecho?

Nos había condenado a los dos.

Me desprecié a mi mismo.

-¿Qué es todo esto…? ¿Por qué…?- Me pregunté más a mí que a ella, incorporándome, saliendo de la cama a tropezones, deseando no estar aquí y al mismo casi cayendo en la comprensión total.

¿Pero que demonios había hecho? Intentaba recordar pero me era imposible hilar los hechos.

Con los únicos recuerdos vagos con los que contaba eran un par de escenas que supongo eran de esta tarde cuando me dirigía a casa de mi novia… y luego... recuerdo haberle prestado ayuda a un coche. Si, al coche de Tanya, que se encontraba averiado… después recuerdo haberla traído a su casa… porque… estábamos su casa… o eso creo. Al parecer eso si había pasado, pues llovía sin para y luego todo se vuelve confuso, ya no recuerdo.

Sacudí mi cabeza como si eso me ayudara a aclarar todo lo que había pasado.

Bella…

Abrí nuevamente los ojos.

Tanya me observaba en silencio, esperando quizás que le dijera algo.

Pero… yo no recordaba nada más… no recordaba haber estado con ella… no recordaba el sabor de su boca… no recordaba haber llegado hasta aquí.

¿Cómo había llegado a caer tan bajo? ¿Y con ella? ¿Qué le había hecho a Bella?

Recogí y me puse las ropas que estaban repartidas por la habitación. Aún me daba vuelta todo en la cabeza.

Ella se descubrió con las sabanas intentando capturar mi atención con su figura.

Caí en la cuenta, de que, concientemente no hubiese estado con ella.

Tanya se relajó teniendo una sonrisa extendida en toda la cara.

-Me hiciste sentir una mujer completa- Confesó.

-Tanya yo… no…yo lo siento… pero no.

-No te disculpes amor…fuimos los dos-Dijo confirmándome que estuvimos juntos.

-¿Pero como fue...?-Fue lo que mis labios preguntaron.

-¿No recuerdas?

-Sinceramente, no. Nada. ¿Como llegamos hasta aquí?

Me miró casi incrédula.

-Eddie…

-Mi nombre es Edward-Le aclaré.

-No parecía que te molestara que te llamara así mientras… estabas dentro de mí.

La interrumpí alzando la mano.

-No necesito tanto detalle-Le interrumpí- Dime que paso después de que te traje a tu casa-Exigí.

-Bueno… que te puedo decir…-Dudaba.

-Explícame- Le dije mientras intentaba sostener mi cabeza mareada y descompuesta.

Todavía no lo podía creer. No podía creer que todo esto fuera verdad. Lo único que quería era despertar de esta pesadilla.

-En pocas palabras... después de hablar de algunas cosas llegamos a mí casa… nos secábamos por la lluvia… ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí. Si, eso creo que si paso.

-Bueno nos fuimos acercando mientras y comenzamos a beber… primero algo caliente y luego algo más fuerte… y ya sabes, ése fue el principio de todo. No me arrepiento de nada.

-Yo si- Reconocí sin cortesía.

Había algo en su explicación que no cuadraba pero…¿Qué era?.. No recordaba haber bebido nada más que una taza de chocolate…

Maldición pero todo era tan confuso.

No podía dejar de pensar en el daño que le había hecho a Bella.

Supongo que Tanya leyó mis pensamientos al ver mi cara descompuesta.

-Podríamos seguir con esto Edward, no creo que a ella…que a Bella, le moleste que seamos amantes.

Me reí irónicamente.

-Esto jamás volverá a suceder-Aclaré.

Al parecer mis palabras no fueron muy bien recibidas.

-... después de todo ella ya lo sabe-Soltó.

Mis ojos buscaron su rostro en cámara lenta.

Vi que se ponía una bata de seda.

-¿Saber que?

-Lo nuestro-Aclaró.

-Pero si no tenemos nada.

Suspiró frustrada.

No me di cuenta de cómo estaba tan cerca de ella y le tenía atrapado el brazo exigiendo una explicación.

Guardo silencio durante un segundo.

-¡Dime!

Se puso nerviosa y empezó a hablar.

-En la tarde, hace ya varias horas, cuando descansábamos después de haber hecho el amor. La encontré espiándonos por la ventana-Dijo señalando el ventanal que conducía hacia el ala principal de la casa- Y nos vio juntos.

Sentí que simplemente me moría.

-Y no estaba sola-Continuó-También estaba ese chico-Hizo ademán de no recordar el nombre- Ese amigo guardián que tiene, Jacob. No culpo a Bella, quizás fue él, quien le impulsó a que se atreviera a mirar.

¿Jacob? ¿Que tenía que ver en todo esto?

-Y así como te darás cuenta, no tuve más remedio que hablar con ella.

Deje de respirar.

-¿Tú hablaste con Bella?-Inquirí apagando mi voz, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Asintió nuevamente y mi vida se hizo mil pedazos.

-Le dije que no estabas en condiciones de hablar con ella-Sonrió-Creo que ahora eres libre para amarme.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-Le dije con asco.

Le solté y me congele otra vez, ahora entendía aquel frío, ahora entendía aquel vacío. Había perdido a mi amada Bella.

-La he perdido-Susurré.

Maldición.

Tenía que verla.

Cómo le iba a explicar a Bella lo que había pasado, sí ni siquiera yo lo tenía claro.

Mis piernas actuaron por mí corriendo hacia mi coche tan rápido como fueron capaces de moverse mis pies y aunque ya había dejado de llover me encontré de frente con la noche más oscura de mi vida.

No me importaba la hora y mi educación también me dejó de importar.

Estaba desesperado.

No sé como llegue a su casa y supe de inmediato que no estaba sola.

El coche de ese idiota estaba aparcado en la acera y sin querer me atraparon los celos una vez mas.

Toqué la puerta con desesperación.

Sentía que los segundos pasaban más lentos que nunca. Y por supuesto me abrió él ¿Quién más?

-Necesito hablar con Bella.

Me miró con desprecio y no aguantó más.

-Tu momento se acabó, Cullen-Gruñó exaltado-¡No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí!-Amenazó- Ya lo sabe todo y no dejaré que te le acerques, ya bastante daño le has hecho.

-Yo no sé cómo…-Intenté explicar.

Cerró la puerta de golpe sin darme una oportunidad.

Yo debía verla, yo quería ver sus ojos, necesitaba saber como estaba.

-Bella…-Grité.

No pensaba moverme de aquí hasta que no la viera.

-Abre la puerta Jake-Volví a oír su suave voz-Es mejor acabar esto de una vez.

Quise enviarme directamente al infierno, aquel era el lugar correcto para alguien tan despreciable como yo.

* * *

**^^ Uuu pobresito Edward. Sniffff, Snifff, Snifff. El proximo extra será de Bella, merece su versión.**

**Cariños. Cami. **


	8. Chapter 8 Extra POV Bella

**Y sin embargo, te quiero más que a mi propia vida.**

**Extra POV de Bella.**

**Del momento que su mundo se derrumbó al encontrar a Edward y a Tanya supuestamente juntos.**

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Sentí un frío de hielo, completamente abrumador.

Lo más probable era que mis ojos me estaban mintiendo, al ver a través de esa ventana.

Si. Esto no era real. Lo más probable es que, se trate de un sueño, o mas bien, una pesadilla. Esto no podía estar pasando...

Era verdad todo y no quería creerlo. No podía estarme pasando esto, justo a mí.

Las horas, los minutos, los segundos, se detuvieron ante mis ojos. El mundo, mi mundo entero se congeló y ya nada tenía sentido.

Intenté protegerme mentalmente y convencerme, quizás, de lo contrario.

No, no…no. Edward… mi amor…mi vida… mi milagro… no podía estar allí. No.

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar.

Era imposible que él estuviera… en la cama… con Tanya.

No.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que me faltaba el aire, respiré, y justo después de llenar mis pulmones con oxigeno, pude localizar el punto exacto, en que, una herida desconocida me desgarró por dentro con un filo de hiel muy delgado.

La marca, era tan profunda que, quise estar muerta para evitar sentir aquel dolor.

Ahora era conciente del significado de la palabra agonía y ésta no paraba de crecer dentro mío.

No podía creerlo Tanya, mi amiga de la infancia, estaba en los brazos de Edward, y ella, lo besaba con intensidad, y aunque él no reaccionaba ante sus caricias, estaba allí, con ella... quizás estaría demasiado exhausto como para responderle.

Mi cerebro hizo un clic, volviéndome coherente otra vez. Pero ¿Que era lo que estaba pensando, al defenderlo?

Las ganas de llorar me invadieron.

Sentía un cúmulo de cosas, cada una, más fuerte que la anterior.

Pensé qué, de un momento a otro, estallaría o perdería la orientación y la conciencia.

Tenía que irme de aquí.

Apenas fui conciente de que Jake, intentaba sacarme de allí, pero, ni mis brazos, ni mis piernas, ni mis propios pies, me respondían.

Volví a inhalar un poco de aire nuevamente, con el temor de que la herida de mi pecho se siguiera abriendo. Y la verdad, dolía aún más... ¿Habría un límite?

Intenté controlarme pero mis ojos aún seguían pegados en la ventana mientras sentía que mi temperatura descendía al recordar que yo misma era la que los había presentado.

Ella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y se sorprendió.

Su mirada me causó repulsión, pero, sin saber cómo, aquello me dió la fuerza que necesitaba para dejar de mirar. Mis piernas por fin me respondieron y me comencé a alejar.

-Sácame de aquí-Le pedí a Jacob. Él comenzó a avanzar conmigo preocupado por mi, temiendo que me fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Cada paso me pesaba y se hacía más dificultoso. No estaba segura sí podría continuar así por mucho tiempo. Quería ser invisible y que me tragara la tierra en este mismo momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que venir?

Yo Bella Swan, era una verdadera ingenua estupida.

Me sentí tan pequeña y descubrí que cada paso que daba, no me alejaba de aquí.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que pudiera atravesar el jardín, y mis ojos, volvieron a traicionarme porque observaron en esa dirección, sin yo querer.

Me congelé al verla, por un segundo pensé que Edward saldría junto a ella. Y eso sí, no lo hubiese podido resistir. Gracias al cielo que no fue a sí.

No era capaz de enfrentara Edward ahora.

Tanya se veía tan segura, tan satisfecha que me dieron ganas de atizarle, al menos, una vez.

No me reconocí, yo jamás había querido lastimar a alguien ni física, ni mentalmente. Hasta ahora.

Y yo no podía decir nada. Estaba como ida, tratando de rearmarme y evitar que estas ganas terribles de perder el control completo de mí ser y arrancarle toda su linda cabellera.

-Me parece no hay mucho que decir- Empezó y me enfrentó.

Cerré mis ojos, empecé a respirar pesadamente. Mis piernas avanzaron hacia ella sin yo ordenarles hacer aquel movimiento.

Yo seguía aún, tratando de entender o comprender por un lado y por el otro controlar estos impulsos irracionales.

Era cierto, la verdad estaba ante mis ojos y no la quería aceptar.

Me rendí.

- ¿Desde cuando?-Le pregunté en un susurro.

- ¿Qué desde cuando? ¿Me hace suya?-Repitió con violencia y valentía.

Éste milagro, mi milagro, se había acabado.

El dolor comenzaba a traspasar a mis huesos.

Cerré otra vez los ojos y sin querer a mi cabeza vinieron mil imágenes de ellos estando juntos riéndose en mi cara.

Me estremecí, fue como haber recibido otro latigazo.

Pero yo quería saber. Quería saber por qué él no me daba la cara y por qué era ella quien se hacía responsable de sus actos, quería saber por qué me habían engañado, por qué él me había ilusionado, por qué él me había amado de esa manera aquella noche, tan maravillosa, en la que... por primera vez, me hizo suya, sí no sentía amor por mí. ¿Por qué? Edward, había sido tan cruel mintiéndome, diciéndome que me adoraba y que nunca me haría daño.

-Edward…-Murmuré sin hacer ruido. Decir su nombre también me dolía.

A donde quedaron todas tus promesas. Al menos eso merecía saberlo.

-Esto no es necesario-Le oí decir a Jake.

Si, si lo era.

-Déjala Jake-Le respondió ella- Bella quiere saber- Se rió cínicamente-Desde el día en que te compró esa cadena de plata que aún llevas puesta.

Automáticamente mi mano llegó hasta la alhaja.

-Venía saliendo de la joyería cuando nos encontramos-Explicó-Y bueno, tu comprenderás, una cosa llevó a la otra y desde esa ocasión he sido su amante-Confesó.

Apreté fuertemente el collar y me lo arranque de mi cuello. Me desprendí de lo más preciado que tenía. Fue como arrancarme el alma.

Y no resistí en saber más. Corrí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, alejándome de allí, y escapando de sus malditas palabras. Palabras, que me habían hecho el peor de los daños.

La sentí reír a carcajadas mientras yo me alejaba.

No me percaté que llovía hasta que deje de correr. Estaba empapada por dentro y por fuera. Me sentía ahogada y no sabía que tanto mas podría soportar.

De pronto me vi envuelta en los brazos de Jacob.

-No llores pequeña-Me pidió.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que mis lágrimas no paraban de salir.

-Él… era, era él…-Él era demasiado bueno cómo para ser verdad.

Una parte de mí se estaba muriendo. Esto que él me había hecho vivir, sólo fue un préstamo que me hizo conocer la palabra amor.

-Jake, me duele tanto…tanto, no se que haría si tu no estuvieras aquí-Su presencia ahogo un poco mi dolor, respire hondo-Creo que no lo resistiría.

Le necesitaba a mi lado.

Ahora si fui capaz de llorar con todas mis fuerzas y no me contuve cuando sus brazos me acogieron de forma protectora.

Me desahogué sin restricciones.

-Vamos Bella, te llevaré a casa- Me dijo de pronto.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero seguía lloviendo sin parar y ya era oscuro, casi de noche, pero, para mi, sólo habían pasado unos minutos.

Sólo ayer era feliz, sólo ayer tenía sueños tangibles y me sentía realmente querida. Ahora, en cambio, no tenía nada. No tenía esperanza, no tenía aspiraciones, no tenía... amor.

Lo había perdido todo.

Tenía frío y de pronto todo se volvió absolutamente oscuro.

* * *

Un olor a suave madera me hizo reaccionar. Era un olor familiar, intenso, su suave tacto recorría mi cara en un intento de despertarme pero yo no quería ser conciente todavía.

Me quede quieta, sentí que me observaba y lo oí suspirar.

Su mano cogió una de las mías y noté que estaba ardiendo. Sentí que me quemaba.

Me estaba esperando. Como siempre. Mi gran amigo. Mi Jacob.

Sus ojos estaban expectantes y dejo de respirar al verme abrir los ojos.

Pude saber que me encontraba en casa, Jake se había encargado de traerme, ya no me sentía mojada y estaba cómodamente recostada en el sofá.

Me regaló una calida sonrisa.

En sus dulces ojos encontré paz y protección. Él era mi refugio, mi compañía. Junto a él, no me sentía sola.

Jake siempre estaba a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, en todo momento, y ahora, estaba aquí, no había necesitado pedirle que se quedara, estaba segura de que él nunca me haría daño.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Jake. Me gustaría no recordar todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde-Quise disculparme con mi amigo, aún con la voz entrecortada- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar.

Me besó la frente.

-Yo tampoco-Me dijo-Pero podemos hacer el intento.

Intente sonreírle.

-Te quiero, Jake.

-No más que yo- Me contradijo sonriendo, levantándose y levantándome a mí y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Te ves terrible-Soltó cómo sí nada, con la gracia que le caracterizaba.

Suspiré.

-No me mires, sí no quieres.

-Pero aún así, eres hermosa.

-Mientes.

-Yo no miento-Dijo algo dudativo, cómo sí me estuviera ocultando algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me relaje al pensar que, lo decía de broma pero de pronto cambió de tema y me obligo a tomar un poco de té y a comer algo.

Se ofreció a ser mi Chef personal, por esta noche y por todas las que yo quisiera.

Mi mente no dejaba de recordar...

Ahora, a parte de dolida y traicionada, me sentía humillada. Que habían hecho conmigo.

Estaba hecha trizas.

En mi corazón, no había odio hacía ellos, estaba segura de que no podría volver a confiar en nadie, porque, me dí cuenta de aquello me hirió profundamente.

-A quien demonios se le ocurriría venir a esta hora-Dijo mi amigo medio enojado y me hizo reincorporarme y darme cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta.

Volví a sentir a mi corazón latir acelerado y supe, quien era la persona que golpeaba de esa manera tan desesperada la puerta.

-No tardaré-Aseguró y desapareció de la cocina.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Yo no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar.

Sin pensarlo me levante de la silla.

-Necesito hablar con Bella- Oí aquella voz aterciopelada y me congelé.

Jacob cambió de postura, sólo pude divisar su espalda.

-Tu momento se acabó, Cullen-Gruñó Jake-¡No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí! Ya lo sabe todo- Le informó furioso- No dejaré que te le acerques, ya bastante daño le has hecho.

Yo no quería que se pelearan por mi culpa.

Me acerqué, un poco más.

-Yo no se como...

Mi amigo le cerró la puerta.

Sentía mi corazón latir de nuevo con fuerza.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y éste dolor ya se estaba haciendo parte de mí.

-Bella…-Me llamó con desesperación en la voz.

Tenía que verlo, al menos por última vez.

-Abre la puerta, Jake. Es mejor acabar esto de una vez-Le pedí con todo el valor que me quedaba.

Mi aliento se volvió amargo pero tenía que ser fuerte, para ser capaz de escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

* * *

**^^Ahora seguiré con la historia vista del lado de Jacob. Que pasara con Tanya? Se saldrá con la suya? eso no lo se ni yo. Besos. Cami.**


	9. Chapter 9 La decisión parte 2

**Dos cosas erradas, no hacen una cosa buena.**

* * *

Capitulo 9 La decisión parte 2.

**POV Jacob.**

-¡Estas loca!-Solté- ¡No!

- Tú estarás a mi lado-Murmuró por lo bajo, luego suspiro y comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta.

Negué moviendo la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente que la destruiría tener en frente a Cullen, pero no tuve las fuerzas suficientes para detenerla cuando se apronto a abrir lentamente la puerta. O tal vez, en el fondo, quería que esto pasara de una vez y por todas.

Sentí algo helado recorrer mi espalda. Esta era la hora de la verdad.

No quería enfrentarme a esto pero alguna vez tendría que hacerlo y mientras antes mejor ¿No?

Estuvieron frente a frente otra vez.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra por un momento.

Aún había amor allí, no lo podía negar aunque lo hubiese querido.

Y de pronto, estaban a punto de tocarse, cómo sí no lo pudieran evitar.

Fui yo quien los distraje cuando me posicione al lado de Bella para protegerla y la abrace.

Lo miré de pies a cabeza y le fulminé otra vez con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró Bella buscando una explicación.

Intentó dar un paso hacía ella pero yo no se lo permití.

-Bella yo... ¡por favor! no le creas a Tanya. Yo no se lo que ocurrió… Perdóname- Se apresuró a decir-No se cómo pasó... no recuerdo nada- Decía desesperado.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Bella volvían a caer sin control.

-Bella por favor no llores. Te quiero y sólo a ti-Le pidió y fue para ella cómo sí le hubiera dañado más, escucharle decir "te quiero".

Bella se estremeció y negó suavemente.

-No recuerdo nada… -Edward repitió cayendo de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo no vas a recordar nada Cullen?-Intervine con la poca fuerza de convicción que me quedaba y ninguno de los dos me tomó en cuenta.

-No me mientas-Le pidió Bella con dolor.

Negó con la cabeza y subió la vista para volver a mirarla y sus ojos se mostraban arrepentidos.

-No podría-Declaró siendo sincero.

-Sólo contéstame una cosa- Bella tomo aire para atreverse a hablar-¿El día que me compraste esta cadena…

Buscó en su cuello el collar y no encontró nada. Él se percató que el collar no estaba, y yo lo saque de mi bolsillo. Todavía estaba embarrado y se lo entregué a Bella. Aquello los sorprendió a los dos.

-¿Viste a Tanya?-Bella Continuó desgarrada por dentro.

El frunció el ceño desorientado por la pregunta pero luego de un momento asintió no comprendiendo la pregunta, reincorporándose del piso.

-Ella me dejo que, desde ese día, era tu amante.

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo con vehemencia- Ella lo inventó todo para separarnos.

Los sollozos de Bella me dolían.

Tenía que jugar mis cartas a plenitud.

-Deja de engañarle- Bramé casi furioso, no podía permitir que ella siguiera sufriendo.

Era mi oportunidad de partirle la cara, me acerqué a él decidido a golpearle pero Bella se interpuso para protegerle.

Me congelé en seco.

-Basta, Jake- Me dijo Bella-Gracias, pero no puedo permitir que esto se convierta en una pelea. No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa.

Iba a responderle cuando ella se giró hacia Edward y por primera vez vi que lo miraba con frialdad.

-Ya lograste lo que querías de mí ¿no? así que, ahora vete y por favor no vuelvas.

-Bella…¿Que estas diciendo? Tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mi, amor.

Ella cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-No me llames así. Vete-Repitió-Vete, vete por favor- Le dijo con el valor suficiente cómo para acercarse a él nuevamente y entregarle la cadena suavemente en la palma de su mano.

Edward dejó de respirar comprendiendo el gesto que había tenido.

El ruido y la iluminación de unos coches acercándose nos desconcentró.

Era la familia de Cullen, en plenitud.

-No vuelvas por aquí-Rematé-Bella nunca volverá a estar sola, me tiene a mí- Y sin pensar lo solté- También la quiero y lucharé por ella.

Bella proceso mis palabras y desvió los ojos de Edward quien no estaba sorprendido.

- Jake…-Susurró Bella mirándome.

En ese instante decidí decirlo todo.

-Si Bella, yo también te quiero-Me acercándome a ella- De un modo que nunca te podrás imaginar, es sólo que por imbecil no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que me dijiste que te habías enamorado. Siempre te he querido en silencio. Que tonto fuí. Ahora lo sé. Siento no haber tenido el valor de decirlo antes-Ella estaba paralizada- Todo habría sido tan diferente si yo…-Suspiré- Tampoco era mi intención confesarlo en este momento tan difícil para ti pero quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado. Nunca te dejaré.

-Lo sabía-Intervino Edward con desgano y hasta un poco de celos- Tú la llevaste a casa de Tanya-Concluyó enfureciéndose girando hacia mí queriendo abalanzarse encima mío con su puño en alto.

Bella se puso en medio otra vez.

- No, Jake me llevaba a tu casa cuando yo vi tu coche en frente de la casa de… ella- Le aclaró Bella-Y fui yo la que le pidió detenerse-Sonrió melancólicamente- Sí le hubiera hecho caso, ni siquiera habría salido de casa en plena tormenta a buscarte-Ledijo-Y definitivamente éste no hubiera sido el peor día de mi vida.

Edward se estremeció y no dijo palabra.

La única que se atrevió a acercarse fue la pequeña Alice. Los demás Cullen se quedaron a una distancia prudente.

-Edward…- Lo llamó su hermana por detrás- ¿Estas bien?-Dijo acercándose- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Que ocurrió?

Eran muchas preguntas para él, parecía un muerto viviente ahora. Estaba destrozado.

Sentí lastima por él.

Alice obligó a su hermano a que la mirase a la cara. Cuando los hermanos se vieron a los ojos, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y luego nos miró a nosotros dos y volvió a ver a su hermano, luego miró a Bella, después, nuevamente a su hermano y siguió la vista al collar que colgaba de la mano de su hermano y luego me vió a mi.

Y seguramente lo entendió, o saco sus propias conclusiones porque ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Se detuvo en su amiga, no se resistió y la abrazó con fuerza. Era como sí presintiera que la estaba perdiendo también.

Luego Alice intentó jalar a su hermano para que se fuera junto a ella pero él no se movía. Edward solo tenía ojos para Bella.

Me sorprendió ver sus ojos brillantes y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas también caían por el rostro de él, cómo no queriéndose convencer que la había perdido.

Su hermano, él fornido, fue quien lo arrastró hacia el coche y se lo llevaron.

Los padres de él se veían angustiados a causa de su hijo pero prefirieron callar y retirarse también.

Abracé a Bella por la espalda con fuerza y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

Sólo quería que ella se sintiera protegida.

-Lo he perdido…para siempre-Susurró casi intangible.

Que podría decirle yo al respecto, sí yo mismo había colaborado para que esa relación se viera interrumpida.

Si, yo era un miserable pero he de admitir que, en ese momento, podía vivir con ese peso en la conciencia, simplemente porque, según yo, Bella algún día, ella sería feliz conmigo.

Por eso y por el amor que sentía por ella me auto-convencí de quedarme bien callado y de seguir adelante con esta gran mentira.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10 Aceptación

**Sin tu amor, soy un montón de cosas, menos yo.**

* * *

Capitulo 10.

**POV Jacob.**

Esa noche de verdad, a medias, la recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Después de la visita de los Cullen decidí no volver a mencionar mi verdad, ya que, no quería presionarla a aceptarme.

Me pareció prudente sólo estar a su lado, darle un abrazo de vez en cuando y en el momento en que así, ella lo requiriera. Dándole todo lo necesitará para de alguna manera compensar el daño que le habíamos causado. Así la consolé hasta que llegó su madre al día siguiente.

Los días increíblemente fueron pasando con la normalidad anterior a los Cullen.

Bella siguió con sus actividades, sin posponer ninguna. Rindiendo los últimos exámenes, rellenando algunas solicitudes para las distintas universidades a las que postularía, respirando y por supuesto, sufriendo por dentro.

Ella se había alejado de todos, incluso de mí.

No quería invadir su espacio pero tampoco le permití estar tan sola como ella quería.

Supe por labios de Renee que, en un par de ocaciones, Edward, la había buscado y se había plantado a afuera de la casa esperando un par de días para poder hablarle o tan sólo verla aparecer pero la misma Bella se había negado a recibirlo y se había encerrado en su habitación hasta que intuía que él se marchaba.

Renee, además me dijo que él se había transformado en persona no grata para la familia Swan y que Charlie había sido el encargado de dejárselo claro.

He de admitir que, en ese entonces, no me importó cómo quedara él frente a la familia de Bella.

El día de la graduación de Bella llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aunque, Bella mantenía esa distancia impuesta por sí misma, siempre estaba acompañada por alguno de nosotros.

Fue un día difícil para ella porque tuvo que soportar nuevamente ver a Tanya, a la familia Cullen y a Edward y por supuesto él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Al menos no estaba sola, nos tenía a nosotros.

Ben y Ángela estaban a su lado en la sección de graduados, mientras yo, estaba más atrás, juntos a Charlie y Renee, atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Cullen.

Tanya estaba alejada de todos ellos aunque también se graduaba hoy, yo sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que continuara con sus planes y lo fastidiara todo. Otra vez.

No le había costado mucho sacar a Bella del camino ¿Cuánto le costaría salirse con la suya?

Por suerte, no hubo revuelta, ni intentos de acercamiento durante la ceremonia de entrega de licencias.

Charlie había querido celebrar en grande comiendo fuera, en esta ocasión. Lo que no había calculado, era que la mitad de las familias del pueblo también elegirían uno de los tres restaurantes que había a los alrededores. Que gran coincidencia la de que Alice, eligiera precisamente el mismo restaurante en que nos encontrábamos nosotros. Al menos se comportaron civilizadamente cuando pasaron a ocupar su lugar y por suerte, su mesa estaba algo más retirada. Gracias al cielo, fuera de nuestra vista.

De todas maneras este hecho repercutió en Bella, quien, sin poder evitarlo, se incorporó y huyó hacia el tocador de la forma más digna que pudo.

No tuve más remedio que quedarme allí sentado simulando que todo estaba funcionando perfecto. Que la comida transcurría pacíficamente y que nada más que la celebración importaba. Pero la verdad, era que yo no quería perderla de vista. Sabía que él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ella.

Y no me equivoqué del todo.

Porque tan pronto como Bella volvió, nos pidió retirarnos de inmediato, se veía nerviosa y no me gustó su expresión. Su padre le respondió que ella no había hecho nada malo y que sí alguien tenía que irse, no era ningún miembro de esta familia.

Me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a partir la cara de ese imbecil pero ella leyó mis movimientos.

-No ha sido Edward-Aclaró con voz quebrada al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Quien?-Preguntó Renee mientras yo me intentaba calmar.

No dijo nada.

-¿Quien?-Repetí.

-Tanya-Respondió-Ella me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé de Edward.

Aquellas palabras nos dejaron mudos.

Ése era su dichoso plan. Hacer creer que tendría un hijo de Cullen y así poder exigir la posición que según ella se merecía ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-¿Cómo no se cuidaron?-Comentó Renee en voz baja.

-Pagaré la cuenta-Dijo Charlie parándose rápidamente de la mesa.

Bella no aguantó, se dirigió a la puerta y salió casi corriendo del restaurante.

-No se preocupen yo me encargo-Les avisé también dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

De lo que nadie se había percatado anteriormente era que Edward y su hermano, el grandote, habían salido por voluntad propia unos momentos antes que nosotros y estaban parados afuera supongo que hastiados por la misma situación.

Bella pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia cuando bajo por las escaleras. Ella tropezó hacia él pero como los reflejos de Cullen fueron más rápidos evitó una caída.

Él infeliz no tardó en acomodarla entre sus brazos y preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Suéltala-Gruñí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero lentamente se fueron separando.

-Hey…-Me paró el grandote amenazante-No te atrevas a molestar a mi hermanita.

-Emmett-Le dijo Bella-Él es Jake. Mi mejor amigo.

Y por supuesto Bella tenía que sacar a relucir mi titulo.

-Lo siento-Ella se disculpó con ambos mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

El grandote todavía no me dejaba avanzar.

-Espera-Le rogó Edward capturando una de sus muñecas para que ella no diera el siguiente paso-Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

Yo casi perdía la poca paciencia queriendo estar a su lado.

-¡Edward!-Bramó una voz chillona gusto detrás de mí-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Pero yo no tengo ganas de oírte y menos ahora-Dijo el aludido, en tono cortante.

Tanya se acercó también a nosotros y cínicamente se dirigió a Bella.

-Entonces ¿Ya le diste la noticia querida?

Mi amiga no contestó. Se notaba terriblemente incomoda y sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

Mis instintos protectores afloraron y esquive a Emmett tendiendo a envolverla entre mis brazos pero Edward lo impidió interponiéndose entre ellas protegiendo a Bella, ocupando mi lugar.

Pero mi amiga era valiente y pude observar como se reponía en segundos para enfrentar de una vez y por todas, su destino.

-Veo que no se lo has mencionado-Sonrió Tanya-Claro, cómo a ti te lo acabo de decir. Todavía sigue siendo toda una primicia.

Edward y su hermano miraron a Bella extrañados, no comprendiendo palabra, aunque ninguno de los dos reparó en lo que había dicho Tanya.

-Cariño-Se adelantó la víbora, explicando- Vas a ser padre.

ÉL chico se congeló mientras yo aproveché de arrancar a Bella de su lado pues sabía que su reacción podría ser todo, menos pacifica.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que vas a ser padre-Repitió Bella-Tanya espera un hijo tuyo.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Edward incrédulo-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que si lo es, mi amor-Respondió Tanya entregándole un papel que parecía un examen médico- Aquí esta la prueba.

Me pregunte de a donde había sacado tanta evidencia falsa.

Ella era malévola, realmente un monstruo, sin piedad.

Edward no era capaz de pronunciar palabra una vez que lo comprendió todo.

-Debes responder como el hombre que eres-Declaró Bella-Ya no importa nada.

Edward tragó en seco.

-Yo sólo quiero un padre para mi bebé-Dijo Tanya haciéndose la victima. Aquel papel no le quedaba para nada.

-Y lo tendrás-Aseguró el Dr. Carlisle Cullen interviniendo, al lado de Charlie, quien, a propósito, se veía completamente de acuerdo con lo señalado por el padre de Edward.

Recién en ese instante nos dimos cuenta de la audiencia que estaba esparcida a nuestro alrededor. Se podría decir que la mitad del instituto fue testigo, a parte de nuestras familias.

Fue un verdadero espectáculo, digno de ser plasmado en una telenovela.

Fin de Flash Back.

Este teatro debía terminar y pronto.

La novia por fin estaba a mi alcance.

Muchas veces había soñado con este momento, cuando la tenía en frente y me decía que me quería solo a mí. Aquello no tenía comparación.

Su caminar aún era pausado y seguro pero en sus movimientos percibí que estaba temblando por dentro. Le sonreí cuando su padre unió nuestras manos cómo era la tradición pero su atención, a pesar de estar viéndome a los ojos no era mía, lo sabía.

Nos acomodamos para quedar en frente del ministro de fe.

El hombre nos sonrió a ambos y comenzó con la ceremonia.

-Sean bien bienvenidos todos. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos seres en sagrado matrimonio…

* * *

**Que jugada de Tanya! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Abrazos Cami. **


	11. Chapter 11 Extra 2 POV Edward

**La magia es infinita cuando el amor es la razón. **

* * *

**Extra POV Edward**

Capitulo 11.

**Agonía.**

Estaba devastado.

Los pies me sostenían por inercia.

Me dolía hasta el alma verla allí, vestida de blanco, en frente del altar.

Diablos… Ella, lo era todo para mí, y, la estaba perdiendo por tercera vez.

Tenía la certeza que ella me amaba, me lo gritaron sus ojos en cuanto me vió plantado aquí, al entrar, hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Y en cuanto a mi sentir, para que decir, sencillamente la adoraba, ella se había transformado en mi vida entera. Lo supe, la primera vez que la rocé para ayudarle a bajarse del coche de mi hermana, el día en que Alice la trajo por primera vez a nuestra nueva casa. Sus ojos me atraparon en ése momento, para nunca más dejarme ir. Fue cómo volver a casa, sólo que a una casa que nunca había visto, pero que, conocía muy bien y fue entonces, que me enamoré.

Fue como…magia. Una magia que sólo se daba con ella.

Y ahora, sin ella, nada en mi interior tenía sentido. Mi vida estaba completamente vacía, y a pesar, de tener a mi familia cerca, y de tener lo que muchos llamaban "una esposa" yo no la consideraba cómo tal.

Que gran ironía, ni siquiera habíamos consumado el matrimonio, por decisión mía. Sinceramente pienso que ésa fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, porque aún me sentía traicionando a Bella, tan sólo, estando al lado de Tanya.

Mi esposa, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tener un matrimonio de apariencias, incluso se me había insinuado con bastante insistencia los primeros días luego del enlace pero nunca había conseguido su objetivo.

No hubo luna de miel y teníamos habitaciones separadas. Extrañamente ella no se opuso a esto después de haber insistido tanto en querer acostarse conmigo durante el primer mes de casados. Por fuera, y para todos, ella era mi abnegada esposa y supuestamente nuestro matrimonio era estable.

Tanya, por su parte, era todo lo feliz que una recién casada podía llegar a ser, que podía decir sí aún se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva posición social, a los beneficios y al dinero que mi padre le había asignado por pertenecer a la familia.

Pero en la intimidad, ella, no era más, que una completa desconocida, que cargaba un hijo mío en el vientre.

Quizás dentro de un tiempo, sólo podré pensar e intentar contentarme con recordar que alguna vez, mi vida fue maravillosa y perfecta junto a la mujer que amé con el alma.

Que hubiera dado yo, por ser, el afortunado novio de esta boda, y que fuera Bella, la que estuviera embarazada de mí. Eso realmente me hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el planeta.

No sé cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar y tampoco sabía como podría sobrevivir sin ella a mi lado.

Mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar por las noches. Si, esa era la única forma que había encontrado para desahogarme en el mundo, en que, desgraciadamente, me hallaba inmerso.

Mi único apoyo fueron mi madre y Emmett, ya que, siempre estuvieron allí para darme un abrazo y una palabra de aliento.

Nunca podré dejar de agradecerle a mi hermano, ya que, gracias a él y a su locura, haya sido capaz de ayudarme tanto, yendo por Bella, a su casa, de madrugada, un par de días antes de la graduación, haya trepado por su ventana cómo un ladrón, le haya convencido de verme con decirle que sí ella no quería hablar, tan sólo me escuchara porque sí no hacía, sería la responsable de un posible suicidio.

Mi hermano la trajo a mí, sin avisar y nos dejó a solas en casa, porque también, él se había encargado de sacar a mi familia esa noche.

Flash Back.

Esa noche dejé que sólo la luna brillara iluminando mi habitación, ya que, mi angustia volvía a hacer acto de presencia, desmoronándome otra vez, realzando todos los signos físicos de la miseria en la que me encontraba.

Estaba de pie junto al ventanal cuando sentí unos muy poco sutiles pasos y un repique a mi puerta. Ni siquiera me di vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Lo tenía claro.

-Te he dicho mil veces que prefiero estar sólo, Emmett- Le pedí con voz quebrada.

Sentí que la puerta se abrió completamente, contra de mi voluntad.

-Sé que prefieres sumergirte en el dolor a solas pero creo que deberías atender al amor de tu vida cómo realmente se lo merece ¿No lo crees así Bells?

El silencio se dejo sentir una vez más.

-Te lo dije-Emmett continuó hablándole a la nada- Te dije que mi querido hermanito estaba peor que tú.

Emmett no podía jugar con algo así. Era demasiado cruel.

Mi cabeza se giró de inmediato para encararlo y fue entonces, cuando la vi parada a su lado.

Mi cuerpo se congeló.

-Bella…-Le dije con voz rasposa.

Aquel, no era un producto de mi imaginación. Rogué al cielo que no lo fuera.

-Seré tu carruaje para cuando necesites Bells-Le dijo Emmett a Bella retirándose.

Y cuando cerraba la puerta añadió:

-No se preocupen por nada, por mí, mucho menos, no hay nadie en casa y estaré en el coche. Nadie los molestará. Tienen mi palabra.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Después de éste gesto, bien podría levantarle a mi hermano un altar. Luego de unos segundos, Emmett, se alejó, dudando un poco, mientras yo, no era capaz de reaccionar. Simplemente estaba parado allí, sin saber que hacer o que decir. No me había imaginado tener la oportunidad de poder explicar.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse cómo lo hacían antes. Me sentí vivo otra vez y por sí fuera poco, no hubo más dolor.

Ella fue quien se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí. Recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos. Y cómo sí no lo pudo evitar tampoco, sus manos se fueron directo a mis mejillas, secando la humedad de mis lágrimas con una delicadeza infinita.

-Dime que no es un sueño-Le pedí-Estás aquí.

-Estoy aquí-Respondió murmurando.

Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar disfrutar de éste instante.

En mi cara, de pronto, se formó una ligera y genuina sonrisa, mis pulmones se llenaron de su perfume nuevamente y después de tanto tiempo, me refugié en su calor.

La amaba, más que a nada.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, observé que Bella hacía lo mismo que yo. Fue grato saber que ella me necesitaba tanto como yo.

Me sentí hipnotizado por ella y mis manos de inmediato cobraron vida propia, reconociendo la suavidad de su rostro, disfrutando de cada roce y acercándonos cada vez más.

No me pude contener más y la besé. La besé con desesperación, ansias y pasión, la pasión que una vez creí que había perdido y que ella despertó con tan sólo un gesto.

Me respondió como sí su vida y la mía dependieran de ello. Su cuerpo reaccionó como el mío, y de pronto, de un momento a otro, literalmente, perdimos el control.

Bella, ahora me había devuelto la vida.

No importaba nada más que amarnos en ese instante. Así que, así lo hicimos.

Fue tan profundo como nuestra primera vez. No hubo palabras, sólo caricias, besos, gemidos y más besos. A medida que nos fuimos desnudando mutuamente noté lo delgada que estaba. Me sentí responsable de aquello y era otra cosa que debía compensarle.

No sé como pasó pero de pronto estábamos recostados en la cama besándonos con impaciencia.

Mi Bella se había desconectado y entregado por completo a esta locura.

Mi boca, cómo pudo, recorrió su cuerpo, grabando otra vez mi nombre en su piel, mientras ella y sus manos, me llevaban a la gloria.

El deseo desmesurado por poseerla afloró cuando percibí que ella estaba lista para recibirme y sin esperar más, me adentré en ella y la hice mía nuevamente con frenesí.

Esto era el cielo. Mi cielo personal.

Éste acto de amor era lo único que ambos necesitábamos.

-Bella yo te amo...-Solté cunando nos recuperamos del éxtasis y cuando aún no me salía de ella-Te amo, te amo, te amo, sólo a ti.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

-Debías saberlo. Saber que eres la única para mí.

-Alice me dijo que entre Tanya y tú nunca ha habido ningún tipo de relación- Señaló mientras volvíamos a ser dos seres individuales.

-Nunca-Reafirmé-Y aunque no sea la disculpa debida déjame contarte lo que recuerdo de ese día.

-No quiero saberlo-Rebatió incorporándose y cubriéndose con la sabana.

Hice casi lo mismo y me vestí con solo mi ropa interior.

-¡Por favor!-Le rogué mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse-Es importante para mí. Necesito desahogarme. Contarte lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

No esperé a que se negara y comencé.

-Esa tarde me dirigía a tu casa. Habíamos quedado en eso ¿Recuerdas?

-Te espere toda la noche-Dijo mientras se terminaba de poner el brasier.

-El automóvil de Tanya estaba varado en mitad de la carretera.

Suspiré.

-Maldita la hora en que decidí ayudarla. No pude lograr mucho con el coche-Señalé- Y además estaba comenzando a llover, por lo que creí mejor, llevarla a su casa.

Bella oía atenta mientras se ponía la blusa.

Me pregunte sí realmente iba a creer la verdad.

-En su casa no se encontraban sus hermanas, lo cual me pareció un poco raro. Estábamos mojados. Recuerdo que ella me ofreció cambiar mi ropa por una muda seca y yo acepté. Luego, pensé en llamarte y en ese momento me dio a beber algo caliente y después de eso todo se vuelve confuso.

-¿No crees que ella haya sido capaz de obligarte con fármacos a estar con ella?

-Lo creo, de otra manera no lo hubiera conseguido.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave.

-Lo sé pero no tengo pruebas. Cuando me desperté al siguiente día no sabía donde me encontraba, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada.

Bella no dijo nada.

-Te juro que todo el resto es pura coincidencia.

-Y por supuesto, ella contaba con ventaja. Aprovecho sus cartas y nos separó-Concluyó ella misma.

-Sé que es muy difícil de aceptar pero es importante que me creas- Le dije acercandome a ella.

-Dame tiempo, ahora tengo que irme.

-Prométeme que hablaremos después de la graduación.

-Te lo prometo-Sonrió y sello con un beso que me devolvió la vida por algunas horas.

Fin de Flash Back.

Nadie nunca se entero de ése encuentro. Sólo nosotros tres.

Después vino el maldito episodio de la graduación, mi matrimonio con Tanya y como sí no fuera suficiente, ahora pasa esto.

Se veía tan hermosa que sin quererlo opacaba a todas a su alrededor y ni siquiera por el hecho de ser la novia.

La ceremonia había comenzado y yo todavía no entendía porqué ella había tomado esta decisión ya que el matrimonio nunca fue una prioridad para ella.

Debía reconocer que de un tiempo a esta parte las cosas habían cambiado tanto que yo no merecía ningún tipo de consideración o explicación de su parte ni sobre sus actos. Isabella Swan era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y yo no tenía ningún derecho a interferir en sus decisiones después de todo lo que le hice.

¿Cómo diablos me iba a oponer diciendo que parasen esta ceremonia alegando que ella era mía? Que era mi mujer, que ella me amaba a mí y no a él, y que, por esa razón éste matrimonio no se podía realizar.

Pero yo era el esclavo de mi gran error. Estar arrepentido o adolorido, era poco decir, comparado a cómo realmente me sentía.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Era una verdadera tortura estar aquí.

En realidad no. Había una cosa peor. Porque la tortura mayor, la padecí, el mismo instante en que supe por labios de Alice que Bella se casaba con Black, sin darme más razones. Juro que me quise morir en ese instante. La muerte era mejor que estar viviendo en éste infierno que yo mismo me había construido por mis irresponsabilidades.

Las palabras del ministro eran categóricas y ya no quería estar aquí.

Estaba terriblemente equivocado al pensar que iba a poder resistir ver como la mujer que amaba con el alma, unía su vida a otro hombre, que en primer lugar, no era yo, y en segundo, que, más encima, ése tipo era su mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

¿Por qué se casaba con él?

Yo estaba seguro que Jacob ocultaba algo y ella también pero en todo éste tiempo, yo no había logrado descubrirlo.

Ahora, era demasiado tarde.

Por eso y después de todo, que más daba tener la nobleza de pedirle él por ella. Finalmente yo lo había reconocido, tardé días en aceptarlo. Jacob Black, había ganado. Por eso no me importó humillarme frente suyo y rogarle encarecidamente que la protegiera y amara como yo no pude.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso atrás, alejarme y cómo un cobarde salir huyendo. Sabía que mis padres y mis hermanos lo entenderían. Después de todo, creo que la sorpresa se las había dado yo al minuto de unirme a ellos para venir aquí y observar la boda y he de reconocer que sólo había venido por dos razones. La primera era verla a ella por última vez antes de macharme a New Hampshire, y la segunda, porque todavía guardaba la esperanza de que ella por algún milagro no llegara y me salvara de esta condena.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan desolado.

Cuando decidí moverme oí algunos murmullos, me giré y vi a Jasper venir absolutamente serio caminando rápido por la mitad del pasillo con un hombre que se me hacía familiar pero la verdad no recordaba de donde.

Jacob se giró, lo vio y suspiró aliviado y se volvió al ministro y le hizo detenerse.

-Un momento reverendo- Pidió él-Esta ceremonia debe detenerse momentáneamente.

La sorpresa inundó el lugar, que apropósito, se quedó paralizado y en silencio, paralizado, al igual que estaba mi corazón.

* * *

**Vieron que Jake no era tan malo.**

**Ahora es su minuto de desenmascarar a Tanya y decir la verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Edward y Bella?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12 Verdad

**Sí luchas puedes perder. Sí no luchas, estas perdido.**

Capitulo 12. Verdad

Jacob.

Los fuertes pasos anunciaron al fin la llegada de Jasper.

Era mi señal, la señal que esperada.

Interrumpí la ceremonia y todos quedaron viéndome petrificados en sus puestos.

Miré a los presentes, mi padre me sonrió al fin y la sonrisa de Tanya desapareció por completo.

Era la hora de la verdad. De mi verdad.

Bella me miraba sin comprender el por qué de mi actuar.

-Perdóname, Bella. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Jake…

-Se suponía que este sería el día más importante e inolvidable de tu vida y quiero que sea así, Bells.

Bella negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creer.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Tú…?-Preguntó angustiada.

-Si. Yo-Le confirmé.

Su reacción me recordó a cómo se veía el día en que Tanya puso en marcha su plan.

-Primero quiero pedirte perdón por haber dejado que todo esto llegara hasta esta instancia-Me apresuré a decir acercándome a ella-Se salió de mi control.

Ella no se alejo pero presentí que algo sabía o intuía. Me acerqué preocupado. Ella no debía alterarse.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Interrumpió Charlie nuestra pequeña Burbuja.

Recordé nuevamente que no estábamos solos.

-De que toda esta farsa tiene que acabar de una vez y por todas-Le aclaré.

Un silencio incomodo se dejo sentir por unos segundos.

-¿Acaso no piensas casarte con mi hija?

-Debí haber sido valiente y habértelo dicho antes-Continué dirigiendo mis palabras hacia Bella.

Los comentarios de la audiencia a nuestras espaldas empezaban a hacerse notar entre susurros.

Me volví hacia Charlie.

-No creo que ella quiera casarse conmigo después de lo que tengo que confesar-Le contesté a él-Además no creo merecer el honor de ser su esposo.

-Jake… habla de una vez por todas-Insistió Bella intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

Respiré hondo.

-Soy cómplice de tu desdicha-Reconocí totalmente arrepentido-Mi única intención era hacerte feliz y no lo logré.

Bella no dijo nada pero su mirada se desconectó de la mía y miro a su alrededor. Imagino que buscándolo a él.

Yo le estaba causando el mismo dolor que una vez le había causado la mentira… pero era la hora hacer lo correcto. Por su bien, ya no me podía arrepentir.

-No entiendo nada-Reconoció Charlie.

-Y yo menos-Dijo el reverendo.

-Yo ayudé para que Edward y Bella rompieran-Aclaré.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-Pregunto entrando Charlie en su faceta de policía-Explícate bien, Jacob. No quiero tener que recordarte mi cargo-Amenazó.

Nadie respiró y todo se quebró.

-Ese es el motivo por el cual detuve la ceremonia, explicar y aclarar todo de una vez y por todas.

Bella tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir silenciosamente.

-Sé que la verdad duele una sola vez y que la mentira duele siempre-Comencé- Por eso, prefiero mil veces, decir como fueron las cosas en realidad y desde el principio para que, de una vez y por todas, se pueda poner fin a toda esta locura, y sobre todo desenmascarar a la principal responsable-Dije y mi mirada se fue directo sobre ella-Nada de lo que viste ése día fue cierto. Todo fue planeado por ella-La apunté-Por Tanya Denali.

Oí varias exclamaciones de horror o incredulidad provenientes del público.

-No es posible que tú lo supieras.-Negó Bella.

-Ella fue quien me buscó la tarde que conocí oficialmente a Edward.

-¿Oficialmente?-Preguntó.

-Ya lo había visto antes-Contesté.

Bella me miró extrañada y aún no dando crédito a mis palabras.

-Lo vi una vez cuando ustedes fueron a nuestro lugar secreto-Bella se sintió mal-Ya estaban allí-Especifiqué-Creo que estaban un poco perdidos uno en el otro y no quise interrumpir, así que me fui.

No necesite dar mayores detalles Bella había comprendido a que me refería. Se ruborizó levemente y se alejó de mí un paso.

-¿Y?-Inquirió Charlie-¿Qué pasó después?

-Me sentí desplazado, herido y frustrado-Deje sincero- Sobre todo, por verme obligado a darme cuenta que realmente no tenía lo que creía, era mío… siempre creí que algún día Bella sería mi esposa, y que, de esa manera seriamos una familia de verdad.

-Yo también lo creí, chico-Dijo Charlie a modo de entendimiento.

-Ya éramos una familia, Jake…-Susurró Bella.

Bajé la mirada.

-Por eso evité verte por algunos días... no quería aceptar la realidad. El día en que me hablaste de él y me dijiste que le querías…

-Yo… ese día prácticamente te obligué para que te quedaras a cenar…-Recordó.

Asentí.

-En el camino de regreso a la Push, Tanya, apareció de la nada y me ofreció ser su cómplice para que la ayudará a separarlos… yo no acepté… pero tampoco me negué.

Mi mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de Tanya.

-Ése fue mi gran error-Reconocí-Jamás debí haberla escuchado-Suspiré-En ése momento no me dijo cual era su plan pero supuse que no se quedaría tranquila. Siempre quiso cada cosa que Bella tenía, a pesar de tenerlo casi todo.

Bella parecía tan dolida que quise tratar de resumir la historia y concentrarme en los hechos principales, obviando tanto detalle.

-Yo no sabía bien a que se refería Tanya hasta que llegó el día de la desaparición de Edward.

Y el pasado comenzó a arder.

-Aquella fatídica tarde, antes de ir a tu casa, fui a casa de Tanya porque ella me había llamado con urgencia y me había pedido...-Hice una mueca-No. Más bien dicho, me había ordenado ir. Pensé que había sido capaz de dañarte a ti, Bella, y sinceramente me volví loco-Le dije mirándola nuevamente-No lo dude ni un segundo y fui. Tarde muy poco en llegar, estaba desesperado.

Todos estaban atentos a cada una de mis palabras y, para ninguno de los presentes era desconocido el saber que Edward y Bella habían sido novios en ese periodo, aunque, muy pocos, sabían las verdaderas razones del término de aquella relación.

-Cuando por fin estuve allí, ella estaba esperándome junto al casi inerte cuerpo de Edward.

Bella estaba como ida, quizás reviviendo ese maldito episodio en su mente.

-Él estaba completamente sedado-Continué-Luego, Tanya me exigió que le ayudara a trasladar el casi cadáver de Cullen a su habitación. Sí no lo hacía, ella misma iría donde ti-Le dije a ella-Y te demostraría que yo ya estaba metido en este lío. Tenía una grabación de nuestra primera conversación, cuando me ofreció ser su cómplice.

Bella volvió en sí, ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar.

-No sé bien que tipo droga habrá utilizado para dejarlo en ese estado pero Edward ni se inmutó cuando discutí con Tanya a los gritos y mucho menos cuando lo cargué hasta la habitación en donde los viste.

-¿Estas conciente de que esa acusación es demasiado grave?-Me preguntó Charlie- Incluso podría ser considerada como secuestro.

Los asistentes más cercanos ahogaron su reacción.

-Tanya no se atrevería…-Dijo una de las hermanas de ella.

Nadie le creyó y todos le hicieron callar.

-Estoy conciente plenamente de toda mi declaración.

-¿Por qué, Jacob? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Bella con voz ahogada.

De pronto, Renee, soltó un grito de espanto, en el mismo instante, en que Edward aparecía en escena y se desquitaba conmigo, dejando marcados sus nudillos en mi mejilla izquierda. Por poco y llego al suelo.

No me defendí y nadie lo hizo por mí.

-Lo siento Bella. No quería hacerte sufrir pero debes saber toda la verdad.

Intenté acercarme a ella pero él me lo impidió.

-¡Eres un bastardo!-Bramó Edward.

-Lo sé, y no pretendo que me perdonen todavía. Tengo que enmendar de alguna manera mis errores… y éste es el minuto-Señalé.

Un segundo después, Bella estaba en los brazos de su amiga Alice, y a Edward, lo tenían sujetado entre su padre y su hermano para que no continuara golpeándome.

-Sólo déjenme desenmascarar a Tanya-Les pedí a ambos-Soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Y Tanya se largó a reír.

-¿Tú? ¿Desenmascárame? ¿A mí? ¿Como pueden creerle a él? Todo esto es una mentira de Black para vengarse de mí porque siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y yo nunca le di esperanzas-Escupió Tanya, mentira tras mentira, para no verse descubierta, y ahora, furiosa desde su lugar-Claro, cómo no te resultó conmigo. ahora estas tras Bella.

Su defensa era tan pobre que me fastidió aún más.

-No me involucres a mí en tus engaños-Continuó-No me...

-Deja de mentir de una vez Tanya-Le dijo la madre de Cullen, a su lado-No sigas cayendo más bajo.

El Jefe Swan se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la flamante invitada de horror, digo de honor.

-Tanya, ¿Estuviste o no involucrada en la desaparición de el señor Edward Cullen?

Tanya no respondió.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más señora… Cullen ¿Usted es o no responsable de los hechos que se le acusan?

-Que los reconozca o no, no altera las cosas. Yo soy la Señora de Edward Cullen y nadie puede hacer nada contra eso. Cumplí mi gran objetivo-Confesó al fin.

-¿Estas Segura de que nadie puede hacer nada para cambiar ese estado?-Inquirí pronto a liberarme de uno de mis mayores secretos.

-¡Por supuesto!-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Proseguí acercándome unos pasos hacía ella.

-¿Reconoces a este caballero?-Inquirí mostrándole al hombre parado al lado de Jasper Hale.

Tanya lo miro por unos segundos y no le prestó suficiente atención.

-Jamás lo he visto-Afirmó.

Él que sonrió esta vez, fui yo.

-Una vez me dijiste que te bastabas tú sola para conseguir lo que querías pero no contaste con que yo también podía jugar tu juego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Inquirió.

-Que no fuiste la única que utilizó la ayuda de un cómplice-Expliqué-Tanya te presento a J. Jenks. Un grandioso actor que ha interpretado un brillante papel en tu vida.

Tanya se quedó muda.

-¿En serio no reconoces al juez de paz que supuestamente te casó con Edward?- Le dije refrescando su memoria.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Cami.**


End file.
